a hundreth girl's
by sayaka bosconovitch
Summary: Dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang dengan sangat terpaksa harus menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padahal mereka tidak saling kenal?


**Disclaimer character by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclamer story by Sayaka Bosconovitch**

.

.

.

.

.

**A hundredth girl's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, ini merupakan tahun kedua aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Bukannya sombong, dengan paras cantik serta rambut soft pink sebahu, aku termasuk siswi yang populer di KHS. Apalagi dengan postur tubuhku yang proporsional bak model ini, banyak diantara kaum adam yang mengagumiku. Bahkan dalam satu minggu tak kurang dari tiga anak baik senior, junior, maupun yang sebaya denganku telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi aku menolak semuanya, selain masih ingin menjomblo, aku lebih memilih untuk fokus pada prestasiku.

.  
.

.

.  
Saat ini aku tengah berlari menuju sekolahku. Aku tidak mau terlambat, karena aku sedang bertaruh dengan sahabat ku. Ya! Bertaruh dengan Ino. Jika hari ini aku datang terlambat maka aku kalah. Kalau aku kalah berarti Ino yang menang. Kalau Ino menang berarti aku harus menuruti perintahnya. Menyebalkan!

.  
.

.

.  
Sekencang apapun aku berlari tetap saja aku terlambat. Sial! Aku kalah!.

.  
.

.

.  
Sesampainya di kelas Ino menyambutku dengan senyuman kemenangannya. Aku duduk di bangku yang tepat berada di sebelah Ino.

"Ohayou Sakura." sapa Ino sok manis padaku.

"Ohayou." jawabku ketus.

"Ne, kau terlambat lagi hari ini," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudahlah! Katakan saja apa mau mu, pig?" kataku to the point.

"Hei, tenangkan dirimu! Sesuai perjanjian kau harus menuruti perintahku." ucapnya dengan seringai khas miliknya yang menurut ku menyebalkan.

"Katakan saja!" perintahku.

"Ehm, begini Saku-chan, selama ini kan sudah banyak lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan kau selalu menolaknya," berhenti sejenak, Ino menatap ku. "bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranmu yang menyatakan persaanmu pada seseorang." lanjutnya.

"Tapi Ino, kau tau sendiri kan tidak ada orang yang ku suka, setidaknya untuk saat ini," jawabku lesu.

"Tapi, sebagai hukuman atas kekalahanmu, aku mau ksu menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Terserah kau kenal orang itu atau tidak dan diterima atau ditolak itu urusanmu. Yang jelas ini adalah hukuman atas kekalahanmu. " jelas Ino panjang lebar disertai dengan senyum keangkuhannya.

"Hah, jangan bercanda Ino, bagaimana kalau orang itu menerima ku?" protesku pada Ino. Takut? Tentu saja. Di tolak sih tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi kalau di terima, apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Baguskan, berarti kau akan berpacaran dengan orang itu."

"Aku tidak mau." ucap ku kesal.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus mau!," bentak Ino. "Ya sudah begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau menembak orang yang tidak akan menerima mu?" tawar Ino.

"Hmm, boleh juga, tapi siapa orang yang akan menolak ku?" pikir ku bingung.

"Itu terserah kau, pokoknya aku ingin menyaksikan secara langsung saat kau menembaknya." ucap Ino penuh kemenangan.

"Huh dasar!

.

.

.

.  
Kesal!  
Kenapa aku harus terlambat hari ini. Huft! Salahkan Sasori-nii yang terus mengomel tidak jelas di kamarku sampai lewat tengah malam. Padahal aku sudah mengantuk tapi dia tetap memaksaku mendengarkan cerita konyol darinya. Dan jadilah aku bangun kesiangan hari ini.

.  
.

.

.  
Sepulang sekolah aku tidak langsung pulang seperti biasa. Hari ini aku ada kegiatan ekskul Karate. Bukannya langsung menuju ke dojo untuk latihan, aku malah berjalan-jalan tidak tentu arah. Saat hendak ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian, aku mendengar ada suara tangisan perempuan di dalam. Merasa penasaran, aku pun masuk. Dan ternyata aku melihat Shion, adik kelas ku yang merupakan tetangga Ino.

"Shion," panggil ku.

"Sa-Sakura-senpai," ucapnya masih dengan sesenggukan.

"Kau menangis?" tanyaku penasaran. Shion pun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku di tolak." jawabnya miris.

"Ya, aku ditolak," sambil menghapus air mata nya. "aku di tolak oleh Uchiha-senpai." lanjutnya.

"Uchiha-senpai?" ulangku memastikan.

"Ya, Uchiha-senpai. Aku sudah lama mengaguminya. Dan hari ini aku telah menyatakannya tapi . . . aku ditolak."

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah menangis," kata ku menenangkan. "kurasa kau akan menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dari nya."

"Ya, terima kasih senpai. Lagipula bukan aku saja yang patah hati karena ditolak Uchiha-senpai." jelas Shion. Ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau tau senpai," kata Shion padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung. "aku ini anak ke sembilan puluh sembilan yang di tolak olehnya."

"APAAA?" aku sampai berteriak terkejut. Yang benar saja. Sehebat apa si Uchiha itu sampai begitu banyak gadis yang ditolak olehnya. Bahkan Shion yang menurutku memiliki kriteria kecantikan diatas rata-rata (tapi masih dibawahku tentunya) pun juga ditolak olehnya.

"Itu benar Sakura-senpai." jawabnya yang mulai berhenti menangis. Kurasa Shion tidak sungguh-sungguh suka pada si Uchiha itu.

Selama dua tahun ini aku tidak pernah tau siapa itu Uchiha. Tapi sepertinya aku familiar dengan nama itu. Karena penasaran aku pun bertanya pada Shion.

"Emm, Shion, sebenarnya siapa Uchiha-senpai itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Dan tentu saja di sambut dengan ekspresi terkejut oleh Shion.

"Kau benar-benar tidak kenal Uchiha-senpai?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Huh dasar! Padahal Uchiha-senpai kan sangat populer di KHS." ucapnya. "Baiklah! Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan karate mu itu. Jadi, juniormu yang baik hati ini akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Hehehe, terima kasih juniorku yang baik hati, aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu."

"Kau tau 'the prince of KHS' ya itulah Uchiha-senpai."  
Prince of KHS? Baru dengar hari ini. "Uchiha-senpai itu satu kelas dengan Naruto-senpai dan kurasa mereka bersahabat." jelas Shion.

Naruto-senpai? Aku kan kenal dekat dengannya tapi kenapa aku tidak tau siapa itu Uchiha-senpai. Dia tetanggaku yang sangat usil dan hamper setiap hari ke rumahku, tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu manahu soal Uchiha-senpai.

"Uchiha-senpai itu selain tampan dia juga pintar. Dia itu kapten tim sepak bola KHS. Dia sangat keren. Pokoknya Uchiha-senpai itu perfect!" jelas Shion berbinar-binar.

Kapten tim sepak bola? Aku tidak tau, toh aku juga tidak terlalu peduli selain kegiatan ekskul yang kuikuti.

"Oh ya senpai, ada yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Selama ini Uchiha-senpai tidak pernah sekali pun menerima pernyataan cinta dari siapapun. Bahkan aku sudah menjadi yang ke sembilan puluh sembilan yang di tolak olehnya."

"Serius?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Shion mantap.

"Bagus! Berarti kalau aku yang selanjutnya, aku akan menjadi gadis ke seratus yang di tolak olehnya." ucapku penuh percaya diri.

"Hah! Senpai kan belum tau yang mana itu Uchiha-senpai, kan?"

"Oh iya. Kalau begitu kau saja yang memberitahuku, bagaimana?" tawar ku pada Shion.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa, bukannya senpai sedang dalam masa hukuman karena kalah taruhan dengan Ino-senpai ." jelan Shion.

"Huuuuuh, ya sudah, akan kucari sendiri. Kalian berdua sama saja! Kompak sekali kalau urusan mengerjaiku." Kesal karena tidak mendapat respon menyenangkan dari Shion akupun meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku ditempat.

.

.

.

.  
Keesokan harinya di KHS.

Yap! Sudah kuputuskan hari ini aku akan nembak Uchiha-senpai. Dengan berat hati dan sangat tidak rela akhirnya ku turuti juga kemauan Ino. Mungkin dengan ini dia akan puas mengerjai ku. Tapi tunggu saja pembalasan dariku. Meski Ino sahabat ku sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun mengerjai ku. Tunggulah Ino-pig suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan balik mengerjai mu.

.  
.

.

.  
Saat ini aku dan Ino sedang menikmati makan siang kami di kantin sekolah. Seperti biasa suasana kantin jika sedang jam istirahat memang sangat ramai. Beruntung kami sudah keluar kelas lebih awal sehingga kami tidak perlu berdesakan dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Hari ini aku tidak sempat sarapan karena tadi sekalian nebeng Sasori-nii yang berangkatnya terlampau pagi. Dan hasilnya seporsi jumbo nasi goreng kini hanya tersisa piring dan sendoknya saja. Begitu pula dengan orange jus porsi jumboku juga sudah tak bersisa.

"Hah, kenyangnya." ucapku sembari mengelus perutku yang sedikit membuncit karena kekenyangan.

"Dasar jidat! Banyak sekali sih makanan mu. Nanti kau bisa gendut tau." omel Ino.

"Asal kau tau saja ya Ino-pig, aku masih perlu lebih banyak lagi nutrisi. Kau tau kan aku ini atlet karate nasional." ucapku membanggakan diri.

"Ah, terserah kau saja lah jidat." kata Ino menyerah.

Memang benar, aku ini atlet karate nasional dan aku perlu asupan nutrisi lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga kesehatan ku. Jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan program diet seperti sahabat ku yang satu ini. Toh aku juga tidak akan gendut kalau setiap hari berolahraga. Bahkan dapat di bilang aku terlalu over dalam berlatih. Meski jadwal latihan di sekolah cuma tiga kali dalam seminggu, aku tetap berlatih setiap hari di rumah bersama Sasori-nii.

"Hei, jidat. Apa kau sudah menentukan, kepada siapa kau akan menyatakan perasaan mu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Ya, sudah." jawab ku santai.  
"Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Uchiha-senpai."

"Haah, aa-apa U-uchiha-senpai, katamu?"

"Iya. Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" tanyaku curiga.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak tau siapa itu Uchiha-senpai? Atau jangan-jangan kau malah belum pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya benar. Maka dari itu aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Jadi aku tidak akan ragu untuk menyatakan cinta pada orang itu. Sesuai dengan perintah mu kan, Ino-pig." ucapku kesal.

"Kau tau jidat, aku juga pernah nembak Uchiha-senpai." kata Ino.

"Dan kau di tolak." tebak ku.

"Benar." jawabnya lesu.

"Bagus! Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menembaknya. Dan semoga aku juga di tolak." kata ku antusias.

"Terserah kau saja lah." ucap Ino pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah di lapangan sepak bola KHS.

Ini sudah dua jam sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Suasana di sekolah pun juga sudah sepi. Tak banyak anak yang masih di sini, hanya beberapa anak yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan ekskul mereka.

Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal latihan. Tapi karena taruhan konyolnya Ino-pig aku harus menunggu seseorang saat ini. Ya, aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini. Supaya Ino puas dan aku terbebas dari beban taruhannya.

Sekarang ini kami sedang menunggu anak-anak klub sepak bola yang sebenarnya sudah selesai latihan dari tadi. Sebenarnya aku juga gugup. Jelas saja, aku belum tahu siapa itu Uchiha-senpai. Yang mana orang nya? Bagaimana rupa nya? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Saat kutanyakan pada Ino, dia malah menjawab 'justru disitu tantangannya! Kau harus mencari sendiri yang mana Uchiha-senpai.'

Tak lama kemudian beberapa anak mulai terlihat keluar dari ruang klub. Saat ku lihat ada sosok yang ku kenal ada di sana, aku langsung memanggilnya.

"Naruto-senpai!" aku berteriak dan menghampiri Naruto-senpai.

"Sakura-chan, kau belum pulang?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiri ku yang juga sedang berjalan kearahnya. Di belakang ku tampak Ino juga tengah mengikuti ku.

"Belum senpai, masih ada urusan."

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" tanya Naruto-senpai penasaran.

"Aku mencari Uchiha-senpai, apa dia ada?" tanya ku.

"Oh kau mencari si teme itu ya, ada kok dia masih di dalam. Kau tunggu saja mungkin sebentar lagi juga akan keluar. Memangnya ada apa sih Sakura-chan?"

"A-a-ah ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok senpai." jawab ku gugup.

Jujur aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Masalahnya di sini aku yang menembak bukan aku yang di tembak. Aku sudah sering mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Tapi aku belum pernah sekali pun menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Apalagi aku sama sekali tidak mengenal orang nya.

"Ah itu dia, Teme . . ." teriak Naruto memanggil temannya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang klub.

Seorang lelaki berkulit putih dengan gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang tampak sedang berjalan menghampiri kami. Ya kuakui dia memang tampan. Sampai-sampai aku hanya terdiam mengagumi ketampanannya. Aku tersadar saat Ino menyenggol lengan ku sambil melotot padaku.

"Ne, Uchiha-senpai?" tanya ku pada lelaki itu. Kulihat dia menoleh pada ku.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar saja dengan senpai?" tanya ku lagi.

"Hn." jawab nya. Hah! Apa itu 'hn'? Apa itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai jawaban. Sudahlah kuanggap itu 'ya'.

"Bisakah kita hanya bicara berdua saja." kata ku sambil melirik Ino dan Naruto-senpai. Mengisyaratkan supaya mereka memberiku privasi.

"Oh, tidak tidak tidak. Aku di sini saja Sakura." kata Ino menolak.

"Aku juga di sini saja ya Sakura-chan. Soalnya aku pulang bareng teme hari ini."  
Huh! Mereka berdua sama saja. Tidak membantu sama sekali. Sebal!

"Oh, ayolah kumohon Ino-chan, Naruto-senpai. Aku ingin bicara penting hanya dengan Uchiha-senpai saja." kata ku memohon.

"Tidak boleh Sakura-chan, aku harus tetap di sini. Kau ingat perjanjiannya, kan?" kata Ino. Dasar Ino-pig sebegitu kejam kah dia padaku. Kupastikan kau mendapat balasan dariku nanti.

"Huh! baiklah," akhirnya aku pasrah juga. Akan kukatakan saja toh cuma ada mereka berdua. "hm, begini Uchiha-senpai, apakah kau mau berpacaran dengan ku?" tanya ku to the point.

Yap! Lega rasanya sudah mengatakan ini. Semoga ditolak. Semoga ditolak. Semoga ditolak.

"Baiklah." ucap Uchiha-senpai.

"APAAAA?!" teriak kami bertiga kompak. Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Bukankah Uchiha-senpai tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta dari siapapun. Setidaknya itu yang ku dengar dari Shion kemarin.

"U-uchiha-senpai apa maksud dari jawabanmu tadi?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Baiklah. Aku mau berpacaran dengan mu, nona . . ."

"Ha-haruno. Haruno Sakura." jawab ku gugup.

"Aku mau berpacaran dengan mu nona Haruno." jawabnya lagi.

"Waaah, teme kau menerima Sakura-chan. Akhirnya kau melepas status lajang mu juga, hahahaha." ucap Naruto-senpai penuh semangat.

Hah! Kok bisa?! Kenapa dia tidak menolak ku saja. Aduh bagaimana ini?! Baru pertama kali menyatakan cinta langsung di terima. Padahal aku berharap akan ditolak.

Saat kulirik di sebelahku Ino malah tersenyum puas. Ya! Dia sangat puas, benar-benar puas telah mengerjai ku. Tak ku hiraukan dia. Sekarang aku sungguh tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Jadi, kapan kita kencan?" tanya Uchiha-senpai.

"A-apa ke-kencan?" tanya ku ragu.

"Ya kencan. Bagaimana kalau besok? Kau bisa kan?" tawarnya.

"Besok?!" tanya ku tak percaya. Kenapa dia langsung mengajak kencan. Aku kan belum pernah kencan. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat kencan nanti. Tidak! Aku harus menolak ajakan kencan Uchiha-senpai. "Hm maaf, tapi besok aku tidak bisa, aku ada acara keluarga."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu." ucapnya datar.

"Maaf ya senpai." ucapku pura-pura menyesal.

"Ya tidak masalah. Mungkin lain kali saja." jawabnya.

.

.

Huah! Benar-benar sial aku hari ini. Kenapa juga Uchiha-senpai tidak menolak ku saja. Padahal kan kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Untung saja tadi dia tidak terlalu memaksa untuk berkencan. Bagaimana nasib ku kalau aku benar kencan dengannya. Tak bisa kubayangkan. Sampai saat ini pun aku belum memiliki pengalaman kencan. Apa coba yang akan kulakukan nantinya.

Oh tidak! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Bukankah Uchiha-senpai itu 'Prince of Konoha' dan apa yang harus ku lakukan supaya tidak ada yang tau hubungan kami. Bisa-bisa aku di hajar oleh fans girl nya Uchiha-senpai. Apalagi di sini ada 'duo ember'.

Aaaarrrrgggghhh!

Sudahlah! Beruntung besok masih hari minggu. Jadi aku tidak perlu ke sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha-senpai sekaligus menghindari gosip. Aku akan berlatih seharian besok bersama Sasori-nii. Sebagai pelampiasan tentunya.

.

.

.

.  
Huuh! Jadi, apa status ku saat ini? Berpacaran dengan Uchiha-senpai? Yang benar saja padahal aku tidak berharap dia akan menerima ku. Tau kalau akan jadi begini seharusnya dulu aku tidak usah taruhan saja dengan Ino.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Toh ini juga salahku sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mau saja menerima taruhan konyol sahabatku.

Tidak apa lah, akan ku anggap ini sebagai pengalaman pertama ku berpacaran. Lagipula Uchiha-senpai juga ehm-tampan. Tak ada salahnya kan kalau 'Prince of KHS' jadi pacar ku.

.

Hari ini nyaman sekali. Semalam Sasori-nii menginap di rumah temannya sedangkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga sedang keluar kota. Jadi akhir pekan ini aku bebas.

Ya aku terlalu bebas. Sampai-sampai aku masih tertidur dengan lelap padahal matahari telah bersinar terang hingga sebagian ada yang masuk melalui sela-sela korden yang sedikit terbuka.

Tok tok tok!

Samar-samar kudengar suara ketukan pintu. Tapi terlalu pelan, jadi kuabaikan saja.

Tok tok tok!

Terdengar lagi suara pintu yang diketuk. Tapi ini juga masih terlalu pelan. Mungkin saja itu tamu tetanggaku.

TOK TOK TOK!

Ini yang ketiga kalinya dan terdengar cukup keras. Jadi aku langsung keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu.

Aku keluar kamar masih mengenakan piyama dan dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan.

TOK TOK TOK!

Sepertinya orang itu sudah mulai tidak sabar menungguku untuk membukakan pintu.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar!" seru ku dari dalam. Setelah menemukan kuncinya aku segera membukakan pintu. 

Cklek!  
Pintu terbuka. Dan tampaklah seorang lelaki yang sedang membelakangi pintu, mengenakan kaos biru dongker dengan lambang kipas di bagian belakangnya yang dipadu dengan celana jeans warna hitam serta sepatu kets yang serupa dengan kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Mau cari siapa?" tanyaku. Pemuda itu pun berbalik menghadapku. Oh tidak! Dia kan Uchiha-senpai. Untuk apa dia kemari dan dari mana dia tau kalau ini rumah ku.

"U-uchiha-senpai?" ucapku.

"Hn. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya nya pada ku.

Hah! Kenapa aku di sini? Sudah jelas kan karena ini rumah ku. Aneh!

"Ini kan rumah ku ya tentu saja aku ada di sini." jawab ku ketus.

"Hn." jawabnya ambigu.

"Mestinya aku yang tanya kenapa kau di sini?"

"Sasori-nii memintaku untuk mengambilkan baju gantinya yang tertinggal." jelasnya.

"Oh. Jadi nii-chan menginap di rumah mu ya?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, akan ku ambilkan. Kau masuk saja dulu." ucap ku seraya mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

Aku meninggalkan Uchiha-senpai di ruang tamu. Sedangkan aku menuju ke kamar Sasori-nii untuk mengambilkan baju gantinya yang tertinggal. Setelah masuk ke kamar, ternyata nii-chan sudah menyiapkan baju gantinya tapi dia lupa tidak membawanya. Dasar ceroboh!

Sebelum memberikan baju ganti milik nii-chan pada Uchiha-senpai, aku ke dapur dulu mengambil sebotol soft drink untuk Uchiha-senpai.

"Ini untuk mu," ucap ku seraya memberikan sebotol soft drink. "maaf ya jadi merepotkan mu. Ini baju gantinya Sasori-nii. Terima kasih sudah mau mengambilkan."

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya datar sembari terus memperhatikan ku. Aduh aku jadi gugup begini kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu. Apa karena aku belum mandi dan baru bangun. Huuuh!

"Ne senpai, apakah senpai itu Uchiha Sasuke adiknya Itachi-nii?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hn. Iya kenapa?"

"Ooo, pantas saja aku familiar dengan marga mu, ternyata kau adiknya Itachi-nii."

Tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa dia menerima ku untuk berpacaran kemarin. Padahal aku tidak sunguh-sunguh suka padanya. Dan menurut pengakuan dari Ino dan Shion, Uchiha-senpai kan selalu menolak siapapun yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Apa aku harus bertanya perihal ini? Tapi aku ragu dan tentu saja malu. Tapi kalau tidak ku katakan aku malah semakin penasaran dengannya. Ah biar ku tanyakan saja sekarang mumpung tidak ada orang.

"Hm, senpai bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hn." jawabnya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak menolak ku saat aku mengajak mu berpacakan denganku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menerima mu?" dia malah balik bertanya padaku.

Bagaimana aku menjawabnya? Apa aku harus jujur padanya? Huh! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan jujur saja daripada menjalin hubungan tanpa rasa cinta kan percuma saja.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak serius menembakmu kemarin," ucap ku tertunduk. Aku takut dia kecewa padaku. "Kukira kau akan menolak ku juga seperti anak-anak yang lain. Tapi ternyata kau malah menerima ku." lanjut ku.

"Kau tau kenapa aku menembak mu?" kata ku.

"Tidak. Dan kau tau kenapa aku menerima mu?" dia malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Tidak." ucap ku sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Kami saling memandang bola mata hijau ku bertemu dengan manik hitam kelam miliknya. Aku merasakan debaran pada dadaku. Rasa yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kami berpandangan cukup lama hingga akhirnya aku membuka mulut untuk memecah kebisuan diantara kami.

"Aku kalah taruhan," ucap ku."saat itu aku bertaruh untuk tidak datang terlambat lagi. Tapi nyatanya aku tetap terlambat. Jadi aku kalah, dan sebagai hukuman Ino memintaku untuk menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Dan aku memilih mu karena menurut gosip yang beredar kau akan menolak gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu." jelas ku panjang lebar.

"Begitu pula dengan ku. Aku juga kalah taruhan." ucapnya santai.

Jadi Uchiha-senpai juga kalah taruhan seperti ku. Aku tidak menyangka, kukira dia itu sosok yang benar-benar sempurna. Ternyata dia juga masih bisa kalah taruhan.

"Bahakan aku lebih parah dari mu," ucapnya. "Kau tau Shimura Sai?"

"Ah Sai-senpai! ya ya ya aku kenal dia, sangat kenal." jawab ku antusias mendengar nama senior karate yang ku kagumi itu walau kuakui dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Dua tahun yang lalu aku bertaruh kalau dia tidak akan menang melawan Gaara di pertandingan final karate nasional," uchiha-senpai menatapku sendu. "tapi aku salah, ternyata dia yang memenangkan pertandingan itu dan keluar sebagai juara umum." lanjutnya.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha-senpai berani bertaruh untuk kekalahan Sai-senpai. Kalau pun iya itu sangat sulit. Sai-senpai sudah lima kali berturut-turut tidak terkalahkan di kumite nasional.

"Sama seperti mu, aku juga kalah," jelasnya. "sebagai hukuman aku tidak boleh menerima pernyataan cinta dari sembilan puluh sembilan gadis yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Dan aku harus menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis keseratus yang menyatakan cinta padaku siapa pun itu."

"Jadi, apakah aku gadis ke seratu itu?" tanyaku.

"Hn. Kaulah gadis keseratus itu. Dan peraturannya aku tidak boleh menolak pernyataan cinta gadis keseratus."

Haaah! Sungguh aku tidak menyangka kalau Sai-senpai sampai setega itu. Ini bahkan lebih konyol lagi daripada hukuman yang diberikan Ino padaku. Aku jadi kasihan juga pada Uchiha-senpai.

"La-lalu ba-bagaimana status hubungan kita se-sekarang?" tanya ku gugup.

"Kita jalani saja. Kau dan aku berpacaran." jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanya ku.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka hanya sekedar mengagumiku, tidak lebih dari itu." jawabnya tegas.

Iya sih aku percaya kalau para gadis yang nembak Uchiha-senpai memang hanya sekedar mengagumi saja. Seperti Ino dan Shion, buktinya mereka juga tidak terlalu sedih saat ditolak. Apalagi Ino, dia malah terlihat santai saja saat ku katakan aku akan nembak Uchiha-senpai.

"Uummm, baiklah. Aku akan mencoba." kata ku lirih.

"Hn."

Setelah menghabiskan minuman yang ku berikan, Uchiha-senpai pamit pulang. Dia kan datang kemari hanya untuk mengambil baju ganti Sasori-nii yang tertinggal. Dan aku malah mengajaknya ngobrol cukup lama. Gomen Sasori-nii.

Aku mengantarkan Uchiha-senpai sampai ke depan. Sesaat sebelum pergi, dia menoleh dan memandangku.

"Sakura,"

"I-iya, kenapa?" tanya ku.

"Jangan memanggil ku Uchiha-senpai! Aku tidak suka." ucapnya seraya menatap mataku.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya ku.

"Kau kan pacarku sekaran." ucapnya masih menatap mataku. Huuh aku jadi gugup.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau Sasuke-senpai." tawar ku.

"Tidak." dia menolak.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hn." dia mengangguk menyetujui.

Rasanya aneh wajahku terasa memanas. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak tidak seperti biasanya. Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta. Entahlah aku juga tidak tau.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, kau cepat mandi sana!" pamitnya seraya menyuruhku mandi. Enak saja, baru saja sehari jadian sudah main perintah saja.

"Iya iya aku mandi, tapi setelah kupastikan kau tidak berada di rumah ku lagi. Siapa tau kau akan mengintipku saat aku mandi." sindirku.

"Hn."

Rupanya tadi dia kesini naik sepeda motor. Setelah mengeluarkan motornya dari halaman rumahku, dia telah bersiap pergi dengan menghidupkan mesinnya.

"Sasuke-kun," tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya. Dan dia menoleh padaku. "hati-hati di jalan ya." ucap ku.

Sasuke-kun tersenyum padaku sebelum akhirnya pergi. Entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali melihat senyumnya yang menurut Ino merupakan kejadian langka menantikan senyum Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

.  
"Sasuke-kun," terengah, aku berlari memanggil kekasihku yang baru saja resmi seminggu lalu.

Saat ini aku sedang berlarian mencari Sasuke-kun karena tadi dia berjanji akan mengantarku pulang. Hari ini aku ada jadwal latihan dan aku akan pulang telat. Tapi dia mengatakan akan nenungguku. Dan aku tidak tau di mana dia menungguku.

Jadilah aku berkeliling sekolah sore ini. Mulai dari lapangan sepak bola, kantin, hingga perpustakaan tidak ku temukan juga. Sebenarnya kemana perginya Sasuke-kun?!

Hah! Aku sudah lelah mencari dan kuputuskan untuk pulang sendiri saja. Saat aku berjalan melewati sebuah pohon besar kulihat ada seseorang yang tertidur di sana. Aku menghampirinya.

Ternyata benar dia masih menungguku. Sampai tertidur di bawah pohon. Aku berniat membangunkannya, tapi melihat wajah tidurnya yang begitu tenang, aku jadi mengurungkan niatku tadi.

Menikmati pemandangan yang indah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang terlelap di bawah pohon. Mataku seolah tak dapat memperhatikan objek lain selain ketampanan wajah kekasihku.

Belum puas aku menikmati wajah tidurnya, dia sudah terbangun."Sasuke-kun, maaf membuat mu menunggu sampai kau tertidur di sini." ucapku meminta maaf.

"Hn. Tak apa." sahutnya seraya mengelus rambutku.

"Pulang sekarang?" tanya ku.

"Hn. Ayo!" aku berdiri di bantu oleh Sasuke-kun.

Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan membuktikan bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Dan ini cukup membuat iri seluruh siswa KHS. Seminggu setelah kami jadian, tak seorang pun yang tak tau tentang ini. Seolah menjadi trending topic. Tentu saja kita berterima kasih pada sahabat 'ember' kami yang turut andil dalam menyebarkan gosip.

Meski hubungan kami tengah menjadi trending topic di KHS, kami masih merahasiakannya dari Aniki. Aku tidak mau memberitahunya karena pasti akan heboh nantinya kalau sampai Sasori-nii tau pacarku itu adik dari sahabatnya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.  
End.

A/N : haii minna ….. Salam kenal^^ aku author or newbie disini, dan ini fic pertamaku. Semoga kalian suka dengan karyaku. Kalau ada kritik maupun saran silahkan sampaikan direview.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayaka Bosconovitch


End file.
